


Coven

by HesitatingAlien



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, The Craft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitatingAlien/pseuds/HesitatingAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patrick Stump moves to Los Angeles his life gets turned upside down when he meets a coven of witches at his new school.</p><p>(Based off The Craft)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coven

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm  
> not very good with looking over my own stuff.

The hum of a jet engine and mummers of people were the only sounds that filled the plane. Patrick tapped his pencil against the edge of his food tray as he thought of things to write. The flight wasn't that long, only from San Francisco to Los Angles, but it felt like an eternity. 

When the plane landed it was pouring buckets. Patrick's dad, a shorter but nice man, rushed him inside a taxi they had called and packed up the trunk. Patrick watched the water run down the windows of the cab as his talked on and on about taxes and such. The yellow taxi pulled up to a rather large house and Patrick and his Dad ran inside.

Everything was coloured yellow and orange, it was atrocious. Rain was leaking in several spots through the roof and Patricks dad swore. Patrick rolled his eyes, he had warned his dad about getting a large house for cheap, and ran upstairs to claim a room. 

The room he choose was also the awful yellow but there was nothing he could do about it. In about two days he had everything set up, his guitar in a corner, desk against the window, and finally the picture of his mom next to his bedside on his dresser. He smiled sadly at the picture before going downstairs to cook supper.

Moonlight was already pouring into the house by the time he had finished eating and Patrick went to explore the lower levels of the house. He was looking through some boxes by one of the man doors when he realised a man was smiling at him. The man looked deranged and held a snake close to him.

"You wanna play with my pet pretty boy?" he cackled and Patrick started screaming, flinging himself against the wall.

Loud footsteps banged downstairs and soon his dad was chasing the man out of the house in a fury.

"Honey are you okay?" his dad asked, pulling Patrick to his feet.

"Yeah...yeah I'll live" Patrick bit his lip and hugged his dad before rushing upstairs.

The next morning Patrick was dressed and ready to go to school. It was some Christian school is dad insisted on him going to. He didn't have a uniform yet but Patrick didn't want to get behind on his grades so forced his dad to bring him. As he entered the premise he felt eyes watching him, maybe it was the multitude of people watching him or the amount of Jesus statues everywhere.

His first class was French which he was, luckily, good at. Some boys were chatting several seats in front of them and the teaches quickly called them out in French. Patrick watched as one of them made fun of the teacher and laughed at him. Angrily, he muttered some French, calling the guy an asshole, and the teacher smiled and probably the most handsome guy in the class turned to look at him.

The guy, Patrick would later learn that his name was Pete, had black bangs that hung over his face and dark eyes. Patrick found himself crushing on him almost instantly and did his best not to look at him. When he turned away Patrick picked up a pencil and started twirling it, lead end, into the desk. Making sure no one was looking, he let go, letting it twirl on it's own.

He'd been able to do magic since he was a little kid, he just hated doing. Plus he sucked at it a lot and if anyone saw it he was fucked. That's why he panicked and let the pencil drop when he looked up and saw a boy with longer black hair a hoodie staring at him. From what Patrick knew that kid was named Frank and probably the shortest kid if it weren't for Patrick. 

After class he quickly went to science where the teacher told him to find some lab partners. Patrick looked around with his baby-blues and spotted Frank at a table with two other men. One of them had naturally browner skin and a mess of a fro and was actually quite handsome. The other was a little scary, deathly pale with a black crows nest hair and hazel eyes. Frank was whispering something to them. Patrick approached them anyways.

"Uhm, the teacher said I needed some lab partners, may I join you three?" Patrick asked, holding his backpack.

The one with the fro looked welcoming an unsure at the same time while Frank was basically engulfed by his hoodie. The scary one just kept grinning a toothy grin, almost a grimace. Patrick took that as a 'no' and quickly backed away, unable to hear Frank's quite greeting. Instead he went and sat next to Pete who seemed very welcoming.

They talked through most of science and he invited Patrick to watch him in soccer practise. Patrick laughed lightheartedly and suggested he might go. Pete grinned and bounced off. He ended up going to tue practise, watching through a chain-link fence in the hot spring day. 

"I wouldn't hook up with him" a high-pitched voice came from Patrick's left.

Surprised he turned and saw the scary guy flanked by Frank, still hiding in his hoodie, and the fro, looking exasperated.

"Why not?" Patrick asked staring at him "Why should I trust you three, Pete called you The Bitches of school."

"He always says stuff about us" fro sighed.

"Anyways my names Frank" Frank piped up "That's Ray" he said pointing to fro "and that's Gerard" he gestured to the slightly scary one.

"My name's Patrick" Patrick introduced himself.

Gerard smiled toothily again, although not as scary, and stood closer to Patrick.

"You should come shopping with us" he suggested.

"I really have to go home, my dad is gonna be worried" Patrick tried to make an excuse.

"We're not gonna hurt you, we're actually nice people." Ray smiled and Patrick gave in.

~~~~

They wandered the streets a little bit, going store to store. Every now and then Patrick would notice Gerard slip something into the pocket of his black skinny jeans and steal it. That made Patrick really nervous and he tried to shake the feeling away as they slipped into the next store.

This one was decorated with candles, books of witchcraft, and incense. Ray, Frank, and Gerard dispersed throughout the store, looking and random things and slipping other things into their book bags. Frank tried several times to get Patrick to smuggle something but instead he insisted on buying it. He went to the back of the store and started opening some curtains that he thought led to the till when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"That's employees only" a scratchy voice said from behind him. 

Patrick whipped around a saw a man wearing a name-tag that read 'Bert' in a thick font. Bert had long black hair hung above his shoulders and a smile that could belong to a killer. Something sweeter was behind his cold blue eyes. 

"Are you looking to buy those?" Bert asked nicely.

"Uhm, yeah" Patrick said unsurely and followed Bert to a till.

"Witchcraft isn't something to mess around with" Bert informed him "I know from experience. I would suggest this book" Bert turned around a pulled out a simple black book "Just don't toy around"

Patrick nodded hurriedly and payed quickly when he noticed his new friends were leaving. Outside the store Gerard was talking to Frank and Ray. When they noticed Patrick, Gerard looked up and grinned.

"What would you think of joining our witch circle, we just need a north end" Gerard smirked.

Patrick bit his pink lip in deep thought before speaking.

"It couldn't hurt" he told him and they all smiled.

"Our first meeting will be tomorrow, I'll pick you up after school" Gerard told him before walking off with Frank and Ray.

Patrick's phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from Pete. He wanted to meet with Patrick and he couldn't see a reason not to. Smiling Patrick went to meet Pete.

They were sitting under the sky and leaning against each other when Pete spoke up.

"I like your face" he said bluntly.

"That's..cool" Patrick replied.

"May I kiss it?" Pete asked.

Patrick smiled and leaned in, kissing Pete lightly.

"How about I take you back to my bed and do something more?" he suggested.

Patrick instantly felt uncomfortable "We've only known each other for a day."

Pete seemed to get pissed by the rejection and stormed off, leaving Patrick confused.

~~~~

"Are you really as bad of a fuck as Pete says?" was the first thing Gerard said to Patrick the next day.

"What are you talking about, I didn't fuck him" Patrick replied confused.

Frank grimaced in what seemed to be sympathy.

"He's saying that he fucked you and you sucked" Gerard told him, bluntly.

"We tried to warn you" Ray said, tiredly.

"Now c'mon, we have a meeting to attend" Gerard smiled and led them all to the bus station.

They rode the bus a long way until it came to a stop to a bus station in the middle of nowhere. Gerard led them all into a forest and giggling along the way. Soon they stopped at a clearing on the edge of the forest, overlooking the ocean. The trees dipped and swayed in the wind making the forest seem even wilder. Suddenly, Gerard brandished a small dagger.

"We all have to say something we hate about our lives to make a the pact to fully become a coven" Gerard informed them and they all shifted nervously "I'll begin, I wish my stepfather would stop being an abusive asshole and pay for something, and to be in tune with the nature" Gerard then pressed the tip of the blade into his finger and wiped his blood on the tallest tree.

"I wish that guy, Brent, would stop laughing about my hair and calling me a negro" Ray sighed sadly before following Gerard's actions.

"I wish I didn't have the scars all along my back from that fire" Frank pulled the hoodie tighter and pricked his finger.

Finally it was Patrick's turn, he swallowed dryly before speaking.

"I wish I didn't try killing myself and that Pete wasn't an ass" Patrick followed the other three and swallowed the lump in his throat.

The wind suddenly began picking up, snapping the branches of the tree which was rimmed in their blood. Lightning cracked above them and a wild grin grew across Gerard face. As soon as the storm came it calmed down, leaving them feel a new type of power.

"Well that went well. See you all tomorrow" Gerard smiled and skipped off, leaving the three of them in awe.

~~~~

Pete approached Patrick the next day, a guilty look across his face. Patrick glared at him, angry at the rumour Pete had spread.

"Heyyyyy 'Trick I just really want to apologise. I guess I spread that rumour cause you're really pretty and my heart aches for you" Pete said out of the blue and Patricks heart skipped a beat, the spell worked.

He talked to Pete for a while, though it was just mainly Pete proclaiming his love for Patrick. Gerard eventually pulled him off to the side with a grin plastered across his face.

"Guess who's stepdad died of a heart attack today" Gerard seemed genuinely excited.

Ray suddenly pushed up against Patrick "And who started loosing all of their hair, by the way I mean Brent not you...no offence"

"None taken" Patrick pulled his hat on tighter.

Frank was running towards them happily, hoodie discarded somewhere, with a huge smile.

"My scars are all gone! See?" Frank spun around excitedly to show them his scar free back.

Patrick found himself smiling for his friends, glad they finally had what they wanted.

"I need to figure out a way to undo a love spell" Patrick told them.

"Lets go back to Berts then" Ray suggested and they all nodded.

When they got there Bert frowned at what Patrick had done. He went on a long tangent, telling him whatever he had done was irreversible and karma will come back times three. A sinking feeling filled Patricks gut when they left the store.

~~~~

Things quickly went downhill from then on. Pete wouldn't leave Patrick alone, Brent lost so much hair that Ray started feeling bad, Frank was becoming a vain asshole, and Gerard seemed a bit power crazy. Gerard would keep telling them how he felt the spirit of nature inside him and how it was making him powerful. It was all freaking Patrick out.

Pete had asked Patrick out for supper and finally giving in, Patrick accepted. They sat in Pete's car, overlooking the city and eating burgers. As Pete shifted in closer Patrick became more uncomfortable. 

"You know, you're the most beautiful person alive. I love you" Pete whispered to him while placing a hand on his arm. 

"Yeah I can tell" Patrick shifted under his grasp nervously.

"Let me love you please" Pete begged to Patrick, running his hand down Patricks arm.

"I can't Pete, you're not thinking straight" Patrick slowly pulled away much to the dismay of Pete.

"Fine, I'm sorry Patrick... I'll be going" Pete then dropped Patrick off at Rays house, which was the closest, before driving off.

Patrick knocked on Rays door while trying to keep warm by snuggling into his jacket. Rays house was quite big, the wooden door probably was as tall as two of Patrick. Ray answered with a smile and invited Patrick inside. One of his hands rested on Patricks left shoulder.

"Dude you look terrified" Ray commented.

"It's Pete, he's being creepy again" at that moment Gerard decided to burst into the room.

"What did he do to you?" Gerard asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"He didn't do anything except try to kiss me" Patrick told him.

"Where is he?" Gerard asked, hissing through his teeth.

"Probably at Saporta's party" Frank spoke up from his place on the stairs.

At that Gerard ran out of the house and started up his car, speeding away. Patrick took this as a bad sign and forced Ray to drive the three of them to Saporta's place. Patrick rushed outbid the vehicle and quickly figured out that Gerard had went upstairs with Pete. 

Opening the the door, Patrick saw Pete making out what seemed to be a clone of Patrick. When the clone looked up and smiled Patrick watched in horror as it slowly revealed itself to be Gerard. Pete seemed to notice that to and instantly started backing off.

"Wh-what the hell?" Pete gasped, trying to squirm away from Gerard.

"Gerard, what the hell are you doing!?" Patrick screeched, pulling Gerard away from Pete.

"I'm giving the whore what he deserves" Gerard growled.

"I-I don't understand" Pete gasped in shock.

Pete started backing away quickly in fear and Patrick felt sorry for him. As if he were in a trance, Gerard rose from the bed and started approaching Pete. 

He floated above the ground, only the tips of his toes dragging across the wood as he approached Pete. Gerard laughed loudly and all the lights in the whole room started flashing, making it hard to see. The laughing grew louder and more ominous as Gerard placed his hands down on Petes shoulders. 

Patrick was frozen to the spot as a gust of energy sent Pete out the window and to the pavement two stories below. Quickly, Patrick fled.

~~~~

"I'm leaving the coven" Patrick informed them two days after Pete's murder. 

Ray stared at the tiled school floor and Frank scowled. Gerard simply smiled and leaned forwards onto Patrick.

"Back in the old days when a witch would leave their coven the other would kill them" Gerard said cooly before walking off, flanked by Frank and Ray.

Patrick felt his heart sink deep into his shoes. He started on his way back home when he passed Berts shop. Without a second thought, he entered. Bert was sitting on one side of of store, reading a worn book and eating a sandwich. When he heard Patricks footsteps he looked up and grimaced. Quickly, he closed the book.

"What have you done this time?" Bert sighed.

"I left the coven and Gerard is threatening to kill me" Patrick choked out, feeling the fear finally settle in.

"You can defeat him, you're a much more powerful witch than him" Bert shrugged "Just channel your energy well"

"That's all!?" Patrick squeaked, unsatisfied with the answer.

"That is all, now hurry back home" Bert shooed him off.

~~~~

It was dark by the time Patrick arrived back home. The house was completely empty making it seem ominous. When he rounded a corner he nearly screamed. Floating several feet above the ground were Ray, Frank, and Gerard, all smiling at him. 

"I told you that you'll die tonight Patrick" Gerard laughed "Now, with your failed attempt at killing yourself last time it seems like you didn't cut deep enough. Let me help this time" 

As soon as Gerard said that he flew quickly down to Patrick and slashed across both of his wrists with the silver dagger. Lightning flashed brightly, silhouetting Patrick while making ominous shadow crawl across Gerard wild grin.

"How does to feel to be slowly bleeding out again?" Gerard asked, a hint of amusement to his voice as he floated higher "Does it make you feel acomplished?"

Patrick's blood was now dripping down onto the floor and he watched as Ray and Frank dropped from the air and fled the house. Now it was only Patrick and Gerard. Biting his lip tightly, Patrick turned tail and ran upstairs to his bedroom, ignoring the taunting by Gerard.

He landed in the middle of his room, blood still pouring from his wrists as he lay on his back. The picture of his mother looked over him and he fought boughts of tears. Slowly, he felt his life starting to leave him and he began chanting. He chanted to whatever being that might've helped him and when he looked back at up the picture of his mom he saw her turn as smile.

Quickly, his wrists began healing and he felt his heartbeat becoming regular again. Pushing himself to his feet, he hid behind a mirror and waited for Gerard to eventually come up. After what felt like forever, Gerard's footsteps echoed up the staircase and wandered inside his room.

"Where are you Tricky? You should diiiiie" Gerard taunted.

Patrick pushed the mirror he was hiding behind forward with a great force, causing it to land on Gerard. Lightning flashed stronger outside and rain pelted across the windows. Gerard stared up at Patrick with a grin and a cut up face that was bleeding heavily.

"Gerard Arthur Way, I bind you from doing hard to yourself or anyone else" Patrick hissed and his spells power filled the room.

The lightning subsided.

~~Three Months Later~

Patrick was out in his driveway, cleaning his dads car in the hot summer heat when he heard footsteps come up the drive way. He turned around and saw Ray and Frank, both staring at the ground and avoiding Patrick's gaze.

"What are you two here for?" Patrick asked.

They hadn't talked since the accident.

"We've come to apologise.." Rays gaze was practically burning holes into the ground.

"That doesn't mean I'm forgiving you" Patrick smirked.

"We thought that." Frank sighed "Do you know what happened to Gerard?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" Patrick then turned back to washing the car.

~~~~

A nurse entered a pristine white room with a single bed in the middle. The patient kept pulling on their restraints and laughing as the nurse approached.

"I can feel his power inside me!" Gerard laughed at the sky" And I'm flying!" he tugged on the restraints.

The nurse sighed an injected Gerard.

"Don't you see? I'm flying! I'm flying" with each reputation it began to slow.

Gerard stared and smiled at the asylum roof "I'm flying."


End file.
